


When Frank wants, he gets

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, emo trinity - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Gerard, Frerard, Gay, M/M, MCR, Top Frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: Wow I honestly don't know how to end a one shot lol





	When Frank wants, he gets

The stairs were creaking in the silence of the night as Frank was following Gerard, for the first time not staring at the Man's ass but at the old photo's of him on the wall instead. 

They had just excused themselves to go upstairs and sleep and Frank could feel the gaze of Donna and Donald burning holes on his back as they were in the living room, still watching their son and his boyfriend. 

"Aww look at this" 

Gerard stopped by Frank's comment, looking at the man behind him from over his shoulder and seeing him pointing to the pictures.  
The embarrassing pictures that Gerard hated the most. 

"Oh my God this is embarrassing" Gerard covered his face with one hand, trying to pull Frank away from the pictures by his shirt.

There were pictures of him from kindergarten to high school. No matter how many times he had told his parents to not hang his embarrassing pictures everywhere they just never listened and Gerard honestly didn't know the point of any of that because all those photos were fucking embarrassing. Mikey had his weird glasses on and his parents had ridiculous hairstyles and Gerard  was this fat kid.

He got teased about his body a lot in school, that was why he was the way he was now. All because of the bullying and Gerard being uncomfortable in his own skin.

"You were so cute" frank smiled, taking a picture of the photos with his phone and ignoring Gerard's protests, kissing the man's nose and silencing him.

Gerard's cheeks went red as he bit his lip,  guiding frank to the guests room where they were going to sleep in.

Gerard opened the door and got in, frank following him inside.

He was making the bed already, Frank smirked as he noticed, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing, gee?" He asked.  
Gerard still busy.

"Makin the bed" he stated simply.  
Oh sweet little innocent Gerard.  
He had no idea that his boyfriend had all the bad bad thoughts about him the entire dinner, thinking the man was really tired and needed sleep.  
But of course that wasn't true. Frank had lied about being tired just so he could excuse himself from Gerard's parents.

"It's not like we're gonna sleep anytime soon, is it?" He asked, watching how Gerard's head shot up looking at him.

Frank had the usual grin  
The grin that meant he wanted something and he was gonna get it from the man.

"Are you seriously-? You are fucking crazy. I'm not gonna do it with my parents downstairs. What if they hear us? Oh my God" he shook his head, not even wanting to think about it but frank wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"That is the fun part, baby. You're not allowed to make any sound" frank smirked, Gerard shaking his head.

"No no no, there is no way for me to shut up. You know i can't help how loud I am. I just can't" Gerard shook his head, turning away.

"Yes you can baby" frank walked up to him

"No" Gerard shook his head in refusal. He knew frank was crazy but hopefully he himself was still sane and knew better.

"Come on baby, please" frank whispered, placing a small kiss under his ear that made him shiver, his eyes closing automatically.  
Frank wrapped an arm around the Man's waist, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, gasping softly when he felt the man biting softly on the side of his neck, making goosebumps rise on his soft skin.

His body was starting to react against Frank's actions, seducing Gerard to give up all the control.

"F- Frank" Gerard's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, grinding back against the bulge  in Frank's pants.

"You want it baby?" Frank whispered, his tattooed hand finding it's way to the front of Gerard's jeans.

Gerard nodded slowly, licking his lips and opening his eyes. he still didn't know how Frank was going to deal with him being loud but he trusted the man because he had solutions almost for everything.  
Especially when it came to stuff like this. 

Frank turned him by his shoulders, connecting their lips. Gerard almost moaned as Frank took control of everything, they both ending up on the bed somehow.

It was soft and slow, the time feeling  nothing for them as they were taking everything slow, trying to enjoy every second of being together as they always did. 

Their eyes were closed, kiss deep and hands roaming all over each other's body.  
Frank was trying to unbutton Gerard's jeans with one hand as his other hand was holding the back of Gerard's head but it just wasn't opening.

He opened his eyes, breaking the kiss as watching Gerard for few seconds  
His Hazel eyes glowing under the light and his lips swollen and pink from the kiss they just shared.

He pecked the man on the lips one last time before unbuttoning his jeans, helping him slide it down his legs.

Soon the jeans was on the floor, Gerard's boxers and shirt soon joining it.

"Beautiful" frank whispered, Gerard giving him a smile and biting his lips as his cheeks turned pink , making frank giggle.

"You deserve to be fucking worshipped, baby"  
Frank whispered, helping Gerard turning on his belly and placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

Gerard watched him  from over his shoulder as he trailed the kisses down his spine, following every knot and feeling the goosebumps forming on Gerard's soft skin.

He moved back up by licking a line up Gerard's spine to the back of his neck, moving his hair away to reveal the white skin littered with fading Hickeys.  
He licked his lips, straddling the back of Gerard's thighs as he was still fully dressed, leaning in and biting softly on the soft skin of Gerard's neck, drawing a small moan from the man.

He looked at Gerard who was still looking over his shoulder and placed a messy kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
Gerard bucked his ass back against Frank's crotch, grinding against his clothed hard on but it was too soon.  
Frank had other ideas.

He pushed Gerard back against the bed, hearing him whine but ignoring it as he removed his own shirt, throwing it aside.

"Ass up" he slapped Gerard's ass, shoving a pillow under the man's hips and giving his ass a squeeze.

Gerard bit his lip, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. 

He felt chills running down his spine as he felt Frank's hands squeezing his ass, his thumbs sliding in and pulling his cheeks apart, licking a strip up from the man's balls up to his entrance, running his tongue over his hole back and forth as he felt Gerard's dick twitch. 

Gerard's breathe hitched as he started to grind his ass on Frank's tongue, biting his lip to avoid himself from moaning but how could he be quiet when his boyfriend was down there literally making out with his hole. 

Frank got up on his elbows, bringing two of his fingers up his mouth as he licked them, rubbing them on Gerard's hole before shoving them in slowly, Gerard's eyes watering at the stretch. 

"You good?" Frank asked, Gerard nodding as he closed his eyes, licking his lips. 

"m good"

Frank uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hands and stroking his hard on with, holding back from going further because he didn't want to cum like this. 

"Turn around" He commanded, Gerard turning on his back as he removed the pillow under his waist, taking a deep breath as he was watching frank stroking himself, his own cock leaking at the sight of his boyfriend's tattooed hand stroking his rock hard cock. 

Frank let go of his cock, moving between Gerard's legs, looking down at him as his hands were on the either sides of Gerard's head. 

"Come on frank" Gerard whispered, wondering what frank was thinking about.  
Frank licked his lips, his eyes still on Gerard's as he reached down, lining himself. 

A small whine left Gerard's lips as Frank pushed slowly, too mesmerized by his boyfriend's expressions as he shoved all the way, causing Gerard to gasp loudly, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. 

"F- fuck" Gerard cursed under his breath as frank picked up the pace, a thin layer of sweat covering his olive skin. 

Lowering his head he connected his lips to the side of Gerard's neck, biting the soft skin softly as he closed his eyes, his thrusts getting even more strong and fast. 

And Gerard couldn't hold back his moans, no matter how hard he was biting his lips.  
His whole body was shaking as frank was hitting his spot dead on, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

"Aah!" He let out a Loud moan, not giving a damn about his parents hearing anymore because at this point all he thought about was how fast frank was fucking him, his one hand to the side of Gerard's head and his other stroking Gerard's leaking cock. 

And he was about to beg frank to not stop after he let out another loud moan, one hand through Frank's hair and his other hand gripping the sheets. 

Frank wasn't having it.  
He had already told Gerard how he wasn't allowed to make a noise but right now there he was, moaning Loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. 

Sliding his hand up from Gerard's cock frank covered his boyfriend's mouth hard, making sure he fucked him extra harder since he couldn't moan anymore. 

The silent room was full of Gerard's now muffled moans and the bed squeaking and creaking. 

Staring into Frank's eyes Gerard could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release, his cock squeezed between his own belly and frank, getting the small but enough friction it needed by Frank's movements. 

With a loud muffled moan he came, shooting his load all over himself as he closed his eyes, his hips moving in the same rhythm with Frank's. 

Frank wasn't that far himself as he frowned, groaning as he felt Gerard clench around him like a hard grip, making him shake as he came, waves of pleasure washing over him like electricity, making him thrust even harder until he had no power left, falling on Gerard's cheat and finally uncovering the man's mouth. 

"H- holy fuck" Gerard gasped, eyes locked to the ceiling as he was panting, feeling his whole body pulse. 

"That was great" Frank muttered, pulling out and falling next to Gerard on his back, his eyes closed and sleepy as his chest was rising and falling, panting. 

Gerard got up, frank opening one eye and watching as his boyfriend grabbed a shirt from the floor, wiping his chest and stomach with it. 

"I think they are asleep,thankfully"  
Gerard raised one eyebrow, opening the door slowly as he tried to listen, but hearing nothing. 

Frank nodded with a sigh, watching his boyfriend, close the door back and grab his boxers from the floor, wearing it. 

He made his way back to the bed, cuddling with frank as they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I honestly don't know how to end a one shot lol


End file.
